When My world goes right
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: The Inuyasha cast falls through my roof! Only Hell will break loose!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha Blah blah blah**

**This story is what happnes when everything (well mostly everything goes my way!) Feel free to tell the Inuyasha cast memebers to do anything!**

**BUt this chapter I will make my little puppets dance BWHAHAHHA ahem I mean...On with the 'story'**

* * *

"Oof!" The Inuyasha cast members fell through my roof!

"W-where are we?" Shippo asked.

"In my dungeon and you shall all be my slaves!!!!!"

"I'd rather be your sex slave!" I wack Miroku with a giant hammer.

"Are we being held here against our will?" Rin asked.

"Umm...No...the door is right next to us..."

"Oh" everyone says.

"We all have better things to do with our time. Let us go." Kikyo (ew) says.

"Oh go cut yourself you slut!" I say.

Kikyo-Flabergasted

Everyone else- Happy

"Fine maybe I will!" Kikyo said.

"NO KIKYO DONT!"

"Oh Inuyasha I knew youd stop me!"

"No...I mean we need you for the next chapter..."

"Fluffy, will you please pass the cheese?" Kagome asks.

"It is LORD seshomaru to you wench!"

"Dont call kagome a wench you bastard!"

"Already fighting begins.Well please send in question you;d like to ask. And Dares you's like to dare. And whatever else you can throw in :)"

Till next time-

Cream


	2. Dance Dance revalution

**Chapter 2 finally up**

* * *

"Okay everyone I've finally got a reveiw so-" 

"Kikyo your a worhless Bitch, the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love is My Kagome-So...Go suck Koga's-"

"INUYASHA YOU MEAN YOU- Hate me?" Kikyo cried and everyone pointed and laughed.

Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged and started making out with eachother.

"Awwww" Sango said watching the couple.

Miroku smirked reading what he had to do.

"You're beautiful...You're beautiful it's true. I saw your face in a crownded place and I dont know what to do...CUZ ILL NEVER BE WITH NAR---I MEAN SANGO!"

"I have a sudden urge to break out my my mad skills-" Seshy Said blankly everyone stared.

Then suddenly he jumped up from his seat and did the cha-cha around everyone wqith rin.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and they started making out...Again.

Sango tried blocking out the sound of Miroku's voice.

And Kikyo cried for a very...very long time.

Koga went to Ayame.

"I love you more than Kagome!" Koga shouted.

Jaken looked at his lord.

"LORD THIS IS OUTRAGES...HOW-" Suddenly rin put some duck tape on Jaken mouth and Fluffy and her went back to dancing.

I put on the crazy frog song and Shippo and Kirara dance the tango.

"Umm..Okay...Guess it's just me and you Nar-"

"I'm not homosexual...I'm not homosexual...I'm not!" Naraku said over and over agin in feedle postion in a corner (A/N: Sorry I didnt know the song you were talking about)

"Okay nobody was ocusing you of being-"

BOOM!

"Shut up you damn wench!" Sheshy said holding a huge rifle in his hand.

He. Had. Just. Shot. Kikyo.

And then everyone goes back to what they were doing.

And I sit there.

Scared as shit.

Maybe I need to go see a theropist.

* * *

... 

yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Aha! Yes it is I! I'm stuck between lots of great ideas for a new story. YOU have a chance to decide. chose between these options---

**Show me love-----**

**Summary: AU Kagome lives on the south side of Tokyo, Inuyasha lives on the North. When Overly innocent Kagome comes knocking on Inuyasha's (the unexperienced hanyou) mansion, the two teens are told that Kagome is on being Inuyasha fiance', and they are forced to live, go to the same school, and at like a couple, together.**

**End.**

**The Perfected Arranged Marriage.--------**

**Summary: Not AU. When Inuyasha accidentally wishes his parents to be alive (for only a year or so, haven't decided...I will if I make it) while he's using the jewel shard it happens! When his parents meet Kagome they insist on her being the perfect mate for their son Inuyasha. So when Inuyasha's mother and Father meet Kagome's family only hell can be arranged. Or heaven?**

**I like my Noodles--------**

**Summary: No AU. Inuyasha and Kagome's spaghetti fight I was talking about in Memories of a new Mattress. One-shot**

**Review or Message me your answer :) Thank you!**

**-Anime Girrrrl**


End file.
